


You weren't supposed to be home

by SheWillHuntYouDown



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Under the Red Hood
Genre: Adaptation, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Tags Are Hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:34:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24984661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheWillHuntYouDown/pseuds/SheWillHuntYouDown
Summary: Dick had been anticipating getting home and curling on his couch to accomplish exactly zero responsibilities. It was pretty rare for him to get off work early, but when he did he embraced it by doing absolutely nothing but gluing himself to his couch in front of his TV or laptop wearing nothing but boxers.Which would have been exactly what he did had he not opened the door to find possibly the most dangerous vigilante in Gotham crouched in front of his window, staring out of it with binoculars. “Uh…”And maybe he shouldn’t have said anything, because before he could so much as blink, his own gun was pulled away from his uniform and aimed at his face. “You weren’t supposed to be home yet,” the Red Hood muttered, and Dick honestly wasn’t sure if he was talking to him or to himself.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	You weren't supposed to be home

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [You Weren't Supposed To Be Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16828171) by [Chrystie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chrystie/pseuds/Chrystie), [kate882](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kate882/pseuds/kate882). 



> This work is inspired by a fic of the same name, by the lovely Chrystie and Kate888!!
> 
> Thankyou for letting me do this, and I hope I do the work justice!

This is it! My first podfic! I apologise beforehand for the couple of times I've stumbled.

I also apologise for my very funny accent, but I learned English from watching TV shows, so it's a weird mix of British and American accents.

English isn't my first language, or even my second, so please, be kind! 

And I hope you enjoy, it's a seriously great fic guys!

* * *

[You weren't supposed to be home](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1S7o5rnyiZ6oPxssCAdMvlP1ogTwahkWo/view?usp=drivesdk)

* * *

Tell me if there are any issues with accessibility.

And if anyone knows of better methods to make podfics available, or tell me any other format I could upload this in, please comment!

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on Discord! @Mau#1787  
> Come say hi!!


End file.
